Analyzing high-volume data sources can be a time and resource intensive process. Users, such as data analysts, often face a seemingly insurmountable task of individually evaluating discrete pieces of information from various data sources. Often, many iterations to explore such data are required, with each iteration typically requiring additional time and resources.